


Make a Stand

by Marsbarss



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsbarss/pseuds/Marsbarss
Summary: There aren't many of them left. Vance Astrovik considers himself lucky.A short drabble into a little crack ship I like.





	Make a Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is! let me know if you guys like it. I absolutely love Vance and want to write more of him.

Vance stared down the empty street with a piercing gaze, hazel-brown eyes focusing on the setting sun beyond the city and a figure making its way across his field of view. The charred tips of his cape fluttered in the wind. The last of the group made their way into the bunker, surrounded by concrete rubble and littered remains of the city. 

“Vance.”

“Yeah. One minute, Riri.” 

Vance took off into the air, propelling himself further with bursts of telekinetic energy. 

It was only a moment before he touched down beside the figure. “Hawkeye.”

“Justice.” The word was smooth on her tongue, her blue eyes focused, on a far off target. 

“It’s not wise to be outside right now.”

Hawkeye raised a brow and snorted, “Yeah, like you’re one to talk. You’re out here too.”

“So I am.”

“Someone has to be.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re going to die, but hey, we’re going to bring them down with us.”

“You’re very confident. I wouldn’t be.”

“You aren’t? Not like you, Justice.”

“I’m being a realist.”

“Never known you to be that.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“...Maybe.”

Hawkeye sighed and shook her head, nocking an arrow, bow aimed true at the horizon. Vance watched her draw closely. She was beautiful, all silent fury and undying determination in the midst of the destruction. He was lucky.

“They’re coming.” Her voice was quiet, thick with tension.

“I know.”

“Last chance.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Do you have any regrets?”

“Not being able to save them.”

“You’ll see them soon.”

“Yeah, I guess I will.” 

 

“You ready, Justice?”

“Anytime, Hawkeye.”

The darkness came with a million red eyes and sharp claws. The heroes never stood a chance.


End file.
